Thank God, it's raining
by YamazakiWolf
Summary: Danny and Sam walk home together.


Ultimate spiderman fic – thank god, it's raining

Based on a dream i had, when first watching ultimate spiderman.

Sam and Danny are on their way home from school, when it suddenly starts raining. They find a shelter and gets a little cozy.

Umbrellas. Sam could really use an umbrella right now. Watching his friends going home with brightly colored tools in all colors and prints left him in a state of self-directed frustration. He felt like an idiot for not listening to his mom, who made sure to remind him to remember a damn umbrella. And somehow he managed to forget it.

"Hey dude!" a familiar voice approached him from behind. Danny's laid-back smile greeted him. In his hand was an umbrella. "Hi Danny." Sam tried hard to hide his self-directed irritation. "The weather's bad today huh?"

"Sure is." The blonde fetched his books from his locker and began to pack his bag. He pause before standing up, looking into Sam's dark green eyes. It was embarrassing, giving Sam a weird sensation as he looked into the striking green before him. He was sure that the two of them were the only two people left at the school, making this moment even more awkward considering he stood there like a fool waiting for someone to offer him a dry ride home. He knew Danny wouldn't mind lending him one so why did he hesitate to ask?

"Do you wanna hang out?" Danny smiled gently, triggering something within Sam as he scolded himself silently for finding suddenly the blonde cute. Danny offered Sam the umbrella, as they walked out of the building.

The rain poured down on them as they walked home. Sam finally shook off the awkwardness he felt in the school as they could talk about random things, teens nowadays did. The bad weather, the cold, it all felt so far away. Sam suddenly felt a strange sensation tickling inside him, he felt strangely safe with Danny by his side. This moment was extra safe considering that they were waling very closely under an umbrella. Sam's heart was pounding like mad inside his chest. All of his senses began working on full power just to catch any form of fragment of Danny.

After what seemed like absolutely no time at all, they were at a small house.

Sam unlocked the door and stepped in before waving to Danny to do the same. Soon the two boys were sitting alone in the living room. Their bags was thrown into a corner as Sam walked to the kitchen, grabbed a par of cokes from the fridge and casually waved with one of them "Want one?" Danny nodded with a relaxer smirk as the black-haired threw a can to the blonde. "We don't have anything else right now." He went back to the couch and sat down leisurely, greeted with that irresistible smile of Danny's.

Nothing particular was on the television. But that wasn't Sam's problem. His problem was this unexplainable feeling he felt right now. He couldn't help but to imagine how soft those blond locks would feel in his hand. Or how those emerald green eyes would look at him if their lips ever met. He had probably stared at Danny for a worryingly long time as the blonde suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at me for some time now, dude." His hand suddenly appeared on Sam's shoulder, sending shockwaves through him as he tried hard to hide his blush. "Nothing's wrong at all... I'm fine." he answered lowly. He looked down. His heart hammered inside his chest.

Without warning, Danny suddenly pulled Sam closer to himself, using his other hand to guide the black-haired's face towards his. "Sure?" he whispered lowly, there was a crimson red across his cheeks as well on his ears.

"Sure…" He said almost as low. The atmosphere was strangely pleasant and awkward. "You know, your energy sends off weird vibes." Danny pulled a little closer. Too close.

Sam couldn't answer that, the only thing he could was to outlive his fantasy. Danny was so close, his cent hit Sam's nostrils, throwing him into an arousing haze. Surely he would never be forgiven for what thoughts his dirty mind produced. But He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Danny's, catching the blonde in by cupping his face. Forgiveness be dammed, he wanted this. Surprisingly, Danny kissed back, letting his hand slide over the black-haired cheek, while his other hand caught his hip. The kiss grew more intense, more passionate, their tongues met. They were completely caught up in their passion, it almost felt painful to break the kiss, so they both competed for who could kiss the first. Danny's groin tightened as he pressed Sam down, sliding a hand under his chest. The other boy responding by gently clenching a fistful of his hair, becoming more aggressive in his approach. He nibbled and sucked on the blonde's lip, tightening his grip in the golden locks.

Forced to pull back, Danny panted lowly, smiling tenderly. "That kinda explains all." He leaned down kissing Sam again, who wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling back to get some breath Sam responded by letting go of Danny's hair. He could feel the heat from the moment, flushing his face as he smiled. Sam's teeth sharpened by his taste, stroking the blonde's cheek. "Hmm?" He teased with a sly smile. They had already invaded each other, so why not go all the way? Sam felt a little ashamed by his intimate thinking but nonetheless he was also hungry. Hungry for more Danny. He had tasted those lips, held the soft locks, fulfilled his fantasy. But still he was not full. And it became very apparent that Danny felt the exact same way by the green eyes suggestively gazed at Sam. "You know, I've sort of wanted to do this." He smiled, shyly. It came as a shock for the black-haired to hear those words. It came as a pleasant surprise to think that Danny had felt this way about him. Heat returned to Sam's cheeks as he looked down. "Dude, don't say that…! You…" He stammered, unable to figure out whether to be happy or embarrassed. He could hear Danny's chuckle, before feeling a fleeting kiss on the cheek as the blonde sat up.

"Where's your room?" he smirked.

It still rained outside, small water droplets shot at the window like pebbles. The two boys walked hand in hand upstairs as the weather worsened with wind guiding the rain all over. Danny wasn't going home anytime soon.


End file.
